W o n d e r l a n d
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Kaoru quería otro destino. No quería dormir durante 100 años y que la despierte un príncipe que no conoce. Junto a Cenicienta y Rapunzel cuyos nombres de verdad son Miyako y Momoko, van al "País de nunca jamas" para cambiar su destino. Una aventura llena de romance jamas se lo habían esperado.


**Nota de la autora**: Hola este es un cuento que yo hice. Básicamente lo saque de una pequeña idea que me surgió mientras platicaba con una amiga. Es una combinación de Las PPGZ y los cuentos de hadas. Espero que sea una lectura digna de leer.

**PD**: A través de la historia comenzara un romance. A si que no se desesperen. xD

* * *

**Warning!**: AU, OC, Aventura, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Las chicas superpoderosas Z no es de mi pertenencia ni los cuentos de hadas. Es de mi pertenencia el trama de la historia.

* * *

_º~_** Wonderland**_~º_

_La bella durmiente, sabe…que el destino puede cambiar. Puede crear su propia historia. Su propio cuento de hadas._

* * *

Era un día normal y común para algunas personas, Kaoru, perdida en aquel bosque, empezó a sudar frío por aquel sentimiento tan helado. Por mas que corría, y corría, y corría, y seguía corriendo, jamás pudo encontrar el camino hacia donde hubiera población. Estaba perdida en aquel bosque…sola.

¿Qué podía hacer?...no podía seguirles preguntando a las ardillas, a los pajaritos, a los Búhos, a las lechuzas, a los peces, a los caballos, a los conejos donde había un reino. Por obvia razón, estos lindos animalitos no sabían donde estaba aquel reino. Por lo tanto fue en vano preguntarles a los animales del bosque aquella pregunta.

Su suerte cambio al encontrarse a una chica escondida entre los arbustos. Curiosa, mira para asegurarse de que es una humana. Esta se esconde mas y cada vez mas de Kaoru.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Kaoru. La chica se oculta aun mas y dice con voz baja:

—So-soy Cenicienta…

—¿Cenicienta? …es raro tu nombre…

—De hecho no es mi verdadero nombre…me llamo Miyako —dice Miyako. Sale

de los arbustos sus vestimentas era un vestido horripilante con parches de diferentes colores. Se veía muy mal. Sucia. Triste. Kaoru se sorprende.

—¡Que te paso! ¿Por qué te vistes así?

—Soy la hijastra de la mujer mas horrible del mundo —dice Miyako sentándose entre el verde pasto del bosque. Suspira.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Kaoru.

—Mira…Mi padre murió y antes de eso se caso con mi madrastra; ella tiene dos hijas. Ellas tres me hacen la vida de cuadros. Y no la soporto mas—dice la rubia de ojos azules. Kaoru ve la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Y…—continuo Cenicienta —¿Tu quien eres? —pregunta sonriendo tiernamente.

—Me llamo Kaoru, pero muchos me dicen "La bella durmiente" —dice ella sonriendo.

—¿Por que te dicen "La bella durmiente"?—pregunta inocente Miyako.

—Porque…hay una profecía en la que yo caigo dormida durante cien años y después un príncipe azul me da un "beso de amor" y me despierta —dice Kaoru pronunciando "beso de amor" casi con reproche.

—¿Profecía?

—Si, tu también tienes una. Todos en este mundo tenemos algo que cumplir y no podemos cambiarlo. Claro hasta hoy —dice Kaoru alegre por lo ultimo dicho.

—Entonces…¿Por qué estas aquí en el bosque? —pregunta Miyako.

—Encuentro "el país de nunca jamás" pero…en vez de eso, me perdí en el bosque —dice observando el panorama. Miyako sonríe.

—¿Y que buscas en el país de nunca jamás?

—Por lo que se…ahí puedo cambiar mi destino. ¡No quiero estar con alguien que no conozco! —dice Kaoru mirando enojada para el otro lado. —¿Tu sabes donde esta? —pregunta Kaoru mirándola. Miyako niega con su cabeza.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y el cielo empezó a oscurecer. Cenicienta ni La bella durmiente sabían que hacer, pues ambas habían escapado de su hogar. Decidieron hacer entre las dos una cabaña con la ayuda con los animales del bosque. Al final con un poco de leña para la fogata, se durmieron cómodas durante esa noche de cruel frío.

* * *

En la mañana, La bella durmiente se despierta. Miyako no estaba. Entonces salio afuera para buscarla. La encontró leyendo un libro. Este se titulaba **"Wonderland"** se veía apurada anotando y subrayando lo mas importante de ese mismo.

—¿Qué pasa Miyako? —pregunta bostezando lentamente. Miyako la ve de reojo y continua haciendo su trabajo.

—Eh encontrado algo de utilidad…

—¿De que trata? —pregunta La bella durmiente.

—¿Te acuerdas de que me dijiste del país de nunca jamás? —preguntar Miyako alegre.

—Si —contesta Kaoru emocionada.

—Aquí dice que "Rapunzel" sabe acerca de las ubicaciones de este mundo, gracias a que lee muchos libros a acerca de este mundo…supongo que sabe donde esta el país de nunca jamás —dice Miyako cerrando el libro.

—¡Esa es una buena noticia!...pero…¿Sabes donde esta esa tal "Rapunzel"? —pregunta Kaoru un poco preocupada.

—Si…su torre esta muy cerca de este bosque—dice Cenicienta alegre. —Yo te puedo llevar —dice Cenicienta alegre.

—¡Claro!...pero,¿Qué pasara con tu madrastra y tus hermanastras? ¿No se molestaran si no llegas? —pregunta Kaoru. Miyako niega la cabeza lentamente.

—No te preocupes por eso…no pasara nada—dice Miyako alegre.

Las bellas chicas, con aquel libro en su poder y con sus pertenencias, se van a buscar la torre de Rapunzel.

Kaoru encuentra maravillas en el camino: Hay dragones, duendes, frijoles mágicos que te transportan a un mundo en los cielos, gigantes, un gato con botas, ogros, princesas. Lo ultimo descrito, le recordó que ella es la princesa Kaoru conocida como La bella durmiente. Se supone que tiene deberes como princesa…¡pero le importaba mas su felicidad que las necesidades de una persona estupida!

Kaoru sentía afecto a Miyako como si fuera su hermana. A pesar de tener dos vidas, dos circunstancias diferentes, ambas quieren cambiar su destino por uno nuevo que ellas pueden disfrutar. Si eso es como si fuesen hermanas. S conocieron ayer…pero es lo suficiente para conocerla.

El camino era el doble mas largo de lo que se imaginaban. Y tardaron aproximadamente 1 hora caminando hasta llegar a la torre de Rapunzel. Al llegar observaron aquella torre que media aproximadamente 10 metros.

—¿Cómo le haremos para subir? —pregunta Kaoru sorprendida por aquella altura. Miyako suspira.

—Pues…—Cenicienta saca el libro de Wonderland —Aquí dice que su madre le grita "Rapunzel, Rapunzel suelta tu cabello de oro"

—Entonces…¿Por qué no lo intentamos? —pregunta Kaoru.

—Bien…"Rapunzel, Rapunzel suelta tu cabello de oro" —grito Miyako al ver como una ventana se abría y un grito salía de la torre:

—¡Hay voy! —al principio su voz estaba gruñendo—Siempre mi cabello se usa como escalera…—al final se escucho un susurro pero si se alcanzaba a distinguir.

—Se nota que no esta de buen humor…—dice Kaoru riéndose mientras Miyako acompaña con su risa. El cabello muy, muy largo estaba colgando desde la ventana de la joven. Notaron que su cabello no era de "oro" como lo dice en el libro, es pelirrojo. De todas formas se suben este de forma rápida. Al llegar…notaron que Rapunzel…era una joven descalza, con un vestido rosa. Sus ojos son rosas y tenia un largo cabello de 11 metros. Rapunzel se asusto por que jamás es su vida había visto personas a excepción de su madre.

—¿Qu-quienes son? —pregunta nerviosa la pelirroja.

—Yo me llamo Miyako. Técnicamente me dicen Cenicienta—dice la rubia sonriendo tiernamente.

—Yo me llamo La bella durmiente, pero en realidad me llamo Kaoru—dice la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda. Rapunzel aun sigue nerviosa.

—Valla…ya he leído sus historias…son muy bonitas —dice Rapunzel tranquilizándose.

—Tristemente yo no quiero ese destino—dice Kaoru y Miyako le apoya con un "yo también".

—Lo se yo las entiendo. Me llamo en realidad Momoko —dice la pelirroja alegremente. Las dos restantes sonríen de igual forma. —Pero…¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí? —pregunta curiosa Momoko.

—¿tu sabes donde esta el país de nunca jamás? —pregunta Miyako. Momoko asiente con su cabeza. Rapunzel les invita a sentarse para platicar mas del asunto.

—Mmmm ¿El país de nunca jamás? Si, si lo conozco —dice Momoko.

—Crees…¿Crees que nos podrías ayudar a llegar ahí? —pregunta La bella durmiente a Rapunzel. Ella alegre asiente.

—¡¿Estas loca?!...llevo tiempo en esta pocilga…yo quiero salir y divertirme—dice la pelirroja alegre. Miyako y Kaoru se miran y luego miran a Momoko alegres pues al parecer se cumplirá su sueño de cambiar su destino.

—¿Cómo le haremos? —pregunta Miyako.

—Pues…Cuando lleguemos hablamos con el que es el dueño de ese pais, para que nos diga que hacer —dice Momoko.

—Pero…¿Quién es el dueño de nunca jamás? —pregunta Kaoru curiosa.

—Peter Pan—le contesta Rapunzel.

—¿Peter Pan es el dueño de nunca jamás? —pregunta Kaoru de nuevo.

—Si —dice Alegre Momoko.

Al final, las tres chicas de diferentes cuentos de hadas…planearon irse en la mañana. Por lo tanto Kaoru y Miyako se quedaron a dormir sin que la madre de Rapunzel les viera.

La bella durmiente pensaba: ¿Se cumplirá mi sueño? Antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Adivinen: Si Kaoru es** La bella durmiente**, Miyako la **Cenicienta** y Momoko** Rapunzel**…¿Quién será_** Peter Pan**_?

Me sentí en las pistas de** Blue** xD

Nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
